Ganith, Fletcherie & Valduggery Drabbles
by Etheran Claw
Summary: Random drabbles about Valkyrie, Fletcher, Tanith, Skulduggery & Ghastly.
1. Tanith's Wedding

Ghastly turned and saw Tanith. She was standing there in her wedding dress, walking up the aisle, up to Solomon Wreath. It was weird. He saw her now as e always saw her but, there was something different about her. She seemed to glow.

"Wow." Ghastly said under his breath, smiling at Tanith from the seat he was standing at. She smiled back and continued walking.

Tanith took her place beside Wreath at the altar.

"We are here today to join Solomon Wreath and Tanith Low in matrimony. You may all sit." The priest said.

Everyone sat down but Ghastly remained standing. Skulduggery who was wearing the facade tugged on Ghastly's sleeve and Ghastly sat down.

The priest went on and eventually came to the vows.

"If anyone present feels that these two people should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold their peace."

Ghastly had to do it. He stood and everyone in the church looked at him. He walked up to the alter and Wreath looked at him in shock. Ghastly turned to Tanith.

"I'm sorry to do this on your wedding day but Tanith, I love you."

Tanith stood there awestruck, and then she kissed Ghastly. Wreath watched in sadness as his former bride-to-be kissed another man. He took his Necromancer staff and walked out of the church letting the shadows consume him as he walked away.


	2. Valkyrie Returns From Cairo

Fletcher hugged Valkyrie. It had been ages since he had seen her. She had been in Cairo with Skulduggery investigating a Mummy that was on the loose in Dublin.

Valkyrie went to pick up her suitcase, but Fletcher picked it up for her.

"Don't want you having to carry that. You must be tired from your flight." Fletcher said, that smile of his playing on his face.

"Fletcher, I slept on the plane."

"Yeah I guess so. Why couldn't I have just Teleported you and Skulduggery there? I've been to the pyramids before."

"Yes, but if you had Teleported us into the middle of a tourist group we would have been in big trouble. It was safer to get the plane."

"I could have done it."

"Don't worry Fletch. I don't think you are any less of a man because of it. I still love you."

Skulduggery walked over to them.

"Come on Spikey," He said picking up his bags, "Stop flirting with my partner and Teleport us home."

"Don't start, you bag of bones. Otherwise I'll leave you to take a taxi. Matter of fact, I will." Fletcher said looking around. He put his hand around Valkyrie's wrist.

Fletcher blinked and they were in Valkyrie's room.

Valkyrie punched Fletcher in the arm. He just kissed her.

"Don't you think you should go back for Skulduggery?"

"Well, apparently your parents aren't here and it will take Skulduggery about a half hour. Also my girlfriend has been in Cairo for the past two weeks, so I think that we should spend this time together." Fletcher said.

Valkyrie laughed and kissed Fletcher.


	3. Caelan's Consillation

Caelan watched her from a tree as she sat on the park bench. He was beside her with his arm around her. She was leaning her head on his shoulder and he was kissing her forehead.

Caelan growled under his breath as she kissed him on his lips. He didn't know what Fletcher could give her that he couldn't. He loved her more than Fletcher did. Caelan would do anything for Valkyrie.

What did Valkyrie see in Fletcher? He was obnoxious, and his hair looked really weird.

Valkyrie kissed Fletcher again, this time for longer. It made Caelans insides twist in pain.

She'd come to her senses, he reassured himself. Soon she will realise that Fletcher loves her only half as much as I do.

There was a *pop* and the two of them were gone.

Caelan sighed and got down from the tree.

"Soon." He said as he walked deep into the trees, out of sight.


	4. Fletcher's Fire

Valkyrie ducked as a fireball seared over her head. The rouge Elemental snapped his palm and Skulduggery went flying. Valkyrie sent an array of shadows at him to keep him from sending Skulduggery too far.

Fletcher appeared out of nowhere beside Valkyrie.

"What are you doing. You should have called me. I can help." He said.

"I don't need your help. Valkyrie said.

A fireball came whizzing at Valkyrie and Fletcher pushed her to the ground to stop her from getting burnt.

Valkyrie was unaware of what Fletcher had just saved her from and said,

"Fletcher! Now is not the time to kiss me."

"I just saved you from a fireball."

"Oh. Well thanks." She said kissing him on the cheek. "And Fletcher?"

"Yes Val?"

"Your hair is on fire!" She said laughing.

"Oh shit!" Fletcher said trying to put the fire on his hair out.

Valkyrie peeped her head out to see where the Elemental was and saw Skulduggery handcuffing him.


	5. Skulduggery's Secret

Valkyrie walked down the stairs in the dress she was wearing for the disco with Fletcher.

Valkyrie was in Skulduggery's house because her parents didn't know she was going. They thought that she was asleep in bed.

Skulduggery looked as she came down

_She looks so beautiful_ He thought

"You look nice." Skulduggery said looking back at his newspaper.

"Thanks"

There was a *pop* and Fletcher appeared.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep" said Valkyrie "Bye Skul."

There was another *pop* and they were gone.

_I wish she knew how I feel._ Skulduggery thought.


	6. Tanith's Stalker

Tanith looked at the tall blonde girl wearing the tank top and jeans that was sitting at the table opposite her. She looked familiar for some reason.

The girl winked at her.

Tanith returned her attention to Ghastly, who was telling herself and Valkyrie a story about when he and Skulduggery had been in the Dead Men.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the girl get up from her table and come over to theirs.

"I'm sorry" she said, putting her hand on Tanith's shoulder. "Can I borrow your salt?"

"Sure." Ghastly said holding the salt out for her.

The girl leaned over to take the salt and as she was leaning past Tanith she whispered "See you later, babe."

Tanith froze. She had heard that voice before. She had heard it when she was about sixty. When she had been a bit bi-curious. It was the voice of someone she had gone out with. The girl walked back to her table and sat down. The memory sent shivers down Tanith's spine.


	7. Fletcher's Warning

Caelan stared in through the window at Valkyrie. His heart was beating profoundly. Or at least it would be if it could still beat.

"What are you doing!"

Caelan turned to see _him_ standing there.

"Well?" Fletcher asked, anger in his voice.

Caelan began to walk away but Fletcher teleported in front of him.

"You will tell me!"

"You will lose her to me soon." Caelan said.

Fletcher punched him in the face. Caelan snarled and Fletcher punched him again. Caelan felt his nose break.

"I would snap you like a twig and tear you into a thousand pieces would it not make Valkyrie hate me.

"You keep away from her. Otherwise, I will kill you with mty bare hands,... or I'll drop you from the top of the empire state building. Just be warned."

Fletcher teleported away,.. and then Caelan saw him glaring at him through the window of Valkyrie's house. Caelan turned and strode away from Valkyrie's house, and away from the town of Haggard.


	8. Skulduggery's Secret Part 2

Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie. Her features were perfect. Her hair hanging over her shoulders, her dress, scarf and gloves made her look beautiful.

Yet she cried. Tears streamed down her face. Fletcher had broken up with her.

_I knew it wouldn't last. Why must she cry?_

Skulduggery had the facade up and is hat was off. He had blond short hair with hints of black.

"...and then he just pushed me away..." she blubbered.

_For a twenty year old, she can cry a lot._

"...and then he broke up with me." She finished.

Skulduggery lifted her head so that she met the gaze of his green eyes,

"He didn't know what he left." He said.

Skulduggery leaned in and pressed his lips to hers and she kissed him back.

"I love you." He said.

"I... I love you too." Valkyrie replied.


	9. Valentine's Good Morning

Fletcher teleported into her room at 8:25 with a box of chocolates and a bunch of flowers. He lay down beside Valkyrie in her bed, and hugged her to his body. She loved it when he had his arms around her. His arms were always warm.

Valkyrie's thoughts drifted to Caelan, of how his arms were cold to the touch.

_No!_ She thought. _Not today!_

She let her thoughts focus on Fletcher.

"Good morning my love." He whispered into her ear.

"Good morning." Valkyrie said turning to face Fletcher.

Fletcher kissed Valkyrie. "Did you sleep well?" Fletcher asked.

"Yep."

"Do you know what date it is?"

"No. What day?"

"Valentine's Day."

"So will you?"

"Will I what?" Valkyrie asked confused.

"Will you be my Valentine?" Fletcher asked.

"Well.."

"Well what?"

"Maybe if you kissed me again, I might think about it."

Fletcher put on a thinking face. "I think that that can be arranged." He said and kissed her.


	10. Apologies Won't Work Part 1

**This Drabble is dedicated to my best friend Tirna. It is called Apologies Won't Work Part 1.**

Valkyrie dipped the brush in a grey paint, and began to give the painting on the wall colour. She heard a car door close outside, and she went to the window.

Skulduggery was walking up to the door of his house. Valkyrie left the room and locked the door. She pressed her hand to the door and said "Withstand".

She turned to see Skulduggery standing behind her. "What are you doing? He asked.

"Nothing." Valkyrie said quickly

Skulduggery looked at the door and saw the sheen on it.

"Why is there a withstand on one of my rooms?" he asked.

"No reason, just practicing."

Skulduggery touched the withstand and the sheen shattered. He turned the key and Valkyrie grabbed his arm.

"Please don't go in." Valkyrie said.

"This is my house." Skulduggery said looking at Valkyrie.

He pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Skulduggery saw the painting on the wall.

"What did you do!" He said angry. "I didn't give you permission to do anything to any of the rooms in my house. He threw a fireball at the wall and it burned away the paint that was showing Valkyrie and Skulduggery, standing side by side, fighting darkness.

Valkyrie stared horrified at the painting as the picture of her burned away under the fire.

"No!" she screamed "That took me hours! How could you!"

Valkyrie turned and strode out of the house, and necromancy teleported to her house.


	11. Apologies Won't Work Part 2

Skulduggery stared as the shadows enveloped Valkyrie and she disappeared.

As he looked at the burning painting he remembered the day he and Celeste nearly escaped Serpine's castle but were surrounded by his Necromancy powers. They had fought but it had been in vain. A second she was there and then the next minute Serpine was killing her and their son.

Skulduggery let out a sigh, and went outside to the Bentley.

He got in and started the engine. Skulduggery drove away from his house towards Haggard.

When he arrived, he found Valkyrie sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. She looked up as he got in the window and he saw that her eyes wer red and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Go away!" Valkyrie screamed at Skulduggery, using her Necromancy to fling a lamp at him.

"Valkyrie, listen. I'm sorry. The painting made me remember my wife and child, a memory that wasn't pleasant. I just threw the fireball out of instinct to get rid of that memory."

"I don't care! You still ruined a painting that I worked on for hours. It was supposed to be suprise! You ruined it!" Valkyrie sobbed.

Skuldugery sat down on the bed beside her and hugged her to his chest.

"I'm sorry."

Valkyrie wrapped her arms around Skulduggery and continued crying, but she felt like he was truly sorry, and on the inside she forgave him.


End file.
